Assassina?
by storyteller7789
Summary: they said that Cain killed Abel. so what happens when in the Italian renaissance a man of the same name betrays his family and begins to kill them off? Will his niece and a very familiar assassin be able to stop him? ezio/oc leonardo/oc
1. Prologue

.

**Authors Note:**** Okay so this is the first story I've posted, I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed in any way, shape or form. But I own my oc's.**

Assassina? Prologue

Forli – 1474 (this makes Ezio 15)

The two hooded figures slowly made their way through the crowd of people in the markets. They stopped by a shaded stand and set down a bag of gold florins onto the table. The man running the stand took the money and gestured for the two figures to follow him. As he led them down an alley they stopped at an oddly colored and disproportional part of the brick wall. The taller of the two figures held out out his hand to the man who had been leading them. The soft jingling of metal was heard as the man dropped a ring of keys into the figures hand. As the man disappeared down the alley, the taller figure slid the key into an opening on the "brick wall" and as he turned it there was a soft click.

He pushed on the wall and opened a doorway to a small hidden shack. On the walls were a variety of weapons: swords, daggers, throwing knives, you name it. There were several armor stands scattered around the room. There was also a small writing desk against the back wall. The taller of the two figures slipped his hood off to reveal a man in his late 30's with slight stubble. His eyes were weary and gave the man a look of exhaustion, dark bags under his eyes. The smaller figure slipped her hood off as well to reveal a young girl, probably 12, with golden honey blonde hair and eyes as gray as storm clouds. She looked up at the man, speaking softly, "Papa, what is all this?" The man looked down at his daughter and sighed, "I didn't want it to come to this." He let out a tired sigh and began writing a letter, as to whom the girl wasn't sure but it seemed like it would be to someone important because her father was deep in concentration as he wrote. There was a long and tense silence as the pen scratched against the parchment and the sounds of paper rustling filled her ears.

When her father had the letter in its envelope, he sealed it with their family crest and handed it to her. Speaking softly and sternly he said to her, "Your uncle is not the man you think he is. He is a Templar, one of the men we assassin's are at war with. You are my only child and will continue the assassin legacy of our family." He seemed to become less stern as they spoke and continued with, "Go to Roma, there is a man thereby the name of Nicollo Machiaveli. He will be able to help you." He sat back into the chair with a resigned sigh. The girl held her head high but it wasn't hard to tell that she was doing her best not to cry or run away from it. She spoke quickly and with a purpose, "As you wish, Padre, but what will become of you and Madre?" Another sigh before he spoke again, "Cain has already gotten a hold of your mother and will soon be after me. You must leave now, before its to late and you can't escape."

Tears slid down the girls cheeks, but she nodded and held the letter to her chest, as if it were her most prized possession. She was give a stiletto dagger and a set of throwing knives from her father. Once armed, she left the room, ran down the alley, through the streets until she reached the closest city gates. She made her way to the stables just outside the city. When she got there she picked out a light chestnut stallion. She saddled him up and swung herself into the saddle. She turned and took one last, longing look at Forli and then headed towards Roma and her duty as the heiress to her fathers legacy.

Meanwhile, in Florence, one of Cains subordinates had been sent to kill the Auditore family. Giovanni was smarter than they gave him credit though. As soon as he knew what was going to happen he led his family away from their palazzo and towards the city gates that led to Monterigionni. As they boarded a carriage Giovanni told them he would explain what was going and he did. He told them of how he entered the brotherhood and became an assassin. He also informed 15 year old Ezio and 18 year old Frederico that one of them would have to begin training to become an assassin and work in his stead.

And so the story begins...

**Author's Note:**** Okay so if you liked it let me know. Theres this cool green button at the bottom of the screen and if you click it I may send you some fresh chocolate chip cookies. Maybe. No flames please.**


	2. Chapter One  Of Uncles and Snakes

**A/N:**** Okay so I know its been a long time in waiting but school, work and everything else has been super hectic. So without further adiou, I present the first chapter of Assassina.**

**1475 – Roma**

Nicollo let out a frustrated sigh as he watched the young girl train in the apprentices' barracks. _She shouldn't have to do this, but she feels obligated, _he thought, _She's got talent and determination, she'll do well in this world. _He watched the girl train for a little longer before heading down to the training area. As he stepped into the circular room, the only two other students he was training were sitting on a bench and both were reclined against the wall.

One of them was a young girl, probably only a year or two older then the one training, her name was Azzurra. The other was a young man with a strong, sturdy build, his name was Alexander. The two of them were twins, and both were required to learn the ways of the creed because their father could not choose which would be his heir.

"Azzurra, has she improved any of her skills that were lacking?" Nicollo asked nonchalantly, as if this was normal conversation. The black haired girl looked up and nodded slightly, green eyes still darting back between Nicollo and the girl, "Yes, she's finally learned how to smooth out her attacking stance and her mannerisms have taken on a more natural movement."

Nicollo nodded thoughtfully and waved the twins away from the training area. As they left he turned to watch the girl continue with her blade practice. Her sparring partner was starting to look worn out and this made Nicollo chuckle. She wore out more sparring partners in a week then he did in a year. She really was something else, something dangerous and beautiful all at once.

**1475 – Monteriggioni**

Ezio let out a sigh as he dressed for his training. The wind blew through the open window in his room. Federico wasn't willing to follow their fathers footsteps in assassinhood, so the duty was left to Ezio. As he made his way to the training area he looked into the living room as he passed, he saw his father speaking to his uncle, a letter in hand. Giovanni motioned for Ezio to join them in the sitting room. The young assassin took a seat across from his father and uncle. Giovanni looked up and spoke, "Ezio, I hope your up to having one more person in the house, because we're having an old friends relative joining us here." Ezio furrowed his brow and replied, "But Padre, what about our training?" His father chuckled, "Not to worry Ezio, her father was an assassin and she knows about the brotherhood and the creed."

"When will she be joining us?", Ezio asked, upset and frustrated about the whole ordeal. Mario chuckled, "It will be another year or so before she can make the trip here to stay with us." Ezio sighed in defeat and said nothing more, knowing it was pointless to argue with either man on the subject.

**1475 – Venezia**

A tall, broad man, snarled and slammed his fist down onto the desk in front of him. He looked up at the two men who had just told him about the unfortunate turn in his luck. "You are absolutely sure the girl is still alive?" He asked gruffly. The messengers nodded and were about to answer when the man unsheathed his sword and in one strike killed both men. He let out a frustrated sigh and sat back into his chair. He spoke quietly to himself, "The boy wasn't a problem, but if he meets her I'm going to have a huge problem."

A guard from outside stepped into the office and was about to speak when the bloody mess in the office diverted his attention. The man snarled at the guard, "What is it? What do you need?" the guard quickly snapped to attention and spoke swiftly, "Sir, we have located your niece and have already sent a squad of men to take care of her." At this news the man smiled and sat back in his chair once again, more relaxed this time, "Good, good." The guard turned to leave the office when the man spoke again, "And send someone in to clean up this mess in my office." The guard nodded, "Of course, Sir Cain, right away."

**1475 – Roma – Two Months Later**

A young girl wiped sweat from her forehead, and as she pulled down her hood her face was revealed. The girl was easily 13, maybe 14. She looked at her sparring partner across the training field, "Azzurra, maybe we should take a break now?" Her question was answered by the other girl with a small nod. The two entered the main part of the housing wing of the palazzo. They made their was to the bathing area and once inside they quickly stripped down to all but their undergarments. They began bathing helping one another with washing hair and their backs, laughing about some of their more recent sparring matches. Each girl then went to their own rooms and dressed in fresh assassin's robes. Just as they stepped out of their rooms and finished putting their up they saw Nicollo and Alexander running down the hallway towards them. Alexanders right arm was bleeding and Nicollo looked slightly panicked.

Nicollo breathed a sigh of relief upon seeing the two girls, "Gabriela, Azzurra, it's good to see that your both alright." They both nodded to him in response and Gabriela looked over at Alexander reaching out to touch his injured arm, "Alex, are you okay?" He pulled away from her quickly, "I'm fine." His voice was gruff and he seemed to distance himself from the group. They heard yelling and footsteps as four templars came around the corner. The one in front spoke with a smirk across his face, "Well, well, look what we found." The four men advanced on them slowly, weapons drawn. Alexander pulled his sword from its sheath and turned to face the templars head on. He looked over his shoulder and said, "Get out of here with the girls, Nicollo, I'll hold them off as long as possible." Nicollo nodded his head, Azzurra said her goodbyes to her brother, but Gabriela stood there, eyes watering.

She looked him in the eye as best she could and said, "Alexander, don't you die on me, I better see you again! You better come back to me alive!", as she said it, the tears began to stream down her face. He smiled at her and replied, "Don't worry, mi amore, I will find you after this, I promise." and with that said he turned to face the templars. Nicollo, Azzurra, and Gabriela ran downstairs and escaped through the back door exit. They got to the stables and each of them grabbed a horse, quickly got up into the saddle and were off. Nicollo looked over to the girls, "We will head to Venezia, I have contacts there. After that we will need to head to Monterigionni. Understood?" Both girls nodded still in shock from what had just happened in the palazzo.

**1475 – Monterigionni – a month after the attack on Nicollos Palazzo**

Ezio sighed, his father had called the whole family down into the sitting room. As he entered and took a seat, his father and uncle were talking in quick, quiet voices over a piece of parchment. Finally their conversation ended and Ezios father spoke, "It seems that we will be having house guests sooner than we though." As Giovanni finished speaking, Petruccio, Ezios younger brother, asked, "Who are they Padre?" Giovanni smiled at his youngest child and replied, "Just some friends, I think you'll like them. They will be arriving within a month."

The rest of the family agreed, happy to be getting the extra company. Ezio was frustrated but knew that it would have happened eventually and it was pointless to argue.

**Author's Note:**** Okay so if you didn't catch it, Gabriela is the girl from the prologue. Yeah I know she and Alexander have this thing. And your all like but she's the main chick, isn't she supposed to end up with Ezio. Well just wait you will see what I have in mind. Now that thats cleared up I feel better. Should have a second chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 2  Deception and a Lullaby

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long but I've had a pretty bad case of schoolitis. It's cool though I graduated, and no longer need to worry about it. Figured I'd better get back on top of things since you all loved the story so much. Here's chapter 3 coming at ya.**

**1475 – Monteriggioni, the day of Nicollo's arrival with the girls**

Nicollo sighed softly as the villa came into view. Both girls had been uncharacteristically quiet the whole trip, only speaking when necessary. Alexander had not only been Azzurra's brother, but he had been romantically involved with Gabriela. The two girls were taking it slowly but they seemed to find some joy in each other's company. The horse's footsteps were the only sound, as gray clouds hung in the sky. No one seemed to be out and about today and the shop owners were quiet as the three walked the main street. When they reached the steps the three dismounted and began the trek to the large manor house.

Both Mario and Giovanni stood outside the doors waiting for them. "Ah mio amico, Nicollo, it has been a while. It is good to see you again." Giovanni said smiling and holding out his hand to the other man. Nicollo chuckled softly, "Ever the joyful soul aren't you Giovanni, but it is good to see you as well." He gestured to the two girls standing on either side of him, "These are the girls I was telling you about, Gabriella Mancini and Azzurra DeLuca." The two girls nodded slightly and Giovanni smiled, "Well it will be wonderful to have more company around here. Not to mention this will make training more interesting." The three men chuckled together and walked into the building discussing schedules and contracts and other such things, the two youong women following slowly behind them.

The large room that they first walked into was already occupied by several people. An older woman, a young girl probably closer in age to Azzurra, two young men (although one was obviously a little older than the other), and a young boy. Giovanni turned to the two young women and smiled, gesturing towards the group, "Gabriela, Azzurra, I would like to introduce you to my family. These two lovely women here are my wife, Maria, and my only daughter, Claudia. And these are my sons, Frederico, my eldest, Ezio and my youngest Petruccio. Everyone this is Nicollo and two of his trainees, Gabriela and Azzurra. They will be staying with us." Frederico smiled, "It is a pleasure to meet two wonderful young women I'm sure." Claudia and Maria nodded, Petruccio only smiled softly and Ezio wore a grimace.

Mario looked around, "We will discuss a training schedule tomorrow but for now perhaps it would be best to get our guests settled in. Frederico, Ezio, why don't you two show them to their rooms." Both boys nodded and gestured for the girls to follow them. Once out of sight Azzurra sighed and pulled her hood down, black hair tumbling over her shoulders. Frederico smiled, "If I had known you were so beautiful before I might have offered you a tour." He laughed slightly winking at her, and Azzurra only smiled and replied, "Which is why I wouldn't have taken your offer. I do not take kindly to shallowness." This caught him off guard but he smiled never the less. Ezio scoffed at his brother and found that the other young women had as well.

When they reached a set of doors Ezio finally spoke up, "We apologize for the lack of space but you two will need to share a room." And if he had not been listening he would not have heard her, but as the still hooded girl passed him, she whispered, "Thank you, it is more than we have asked for." Once both girls were inside the doors shut leaving two, rather baffled Auditore's in the hallway.

**(Flashback time!) Venezia – several days after the attack on Nicollo's palazzo **

Cain chuckled softly as he looked at the portrait of himself and his brother. "You were a fool brother to think that I would not keep to my promise. You and I loved the same woman, but in the end you won. But here we are and you are dead while I live. I do believe I'm the winner now." He scowled and set the picture down on his desk. There was a knock on the door, and then it opened slowly. "Master Cain, I am sorry it has taken me so long to return, but while getting close to your niece I found something that I thought you would like." As the young man stood up, Cain smiled, "I suppose I can excuse your tardiness for the sake of this knowledge Alexander. I have to admit your much better than I had ever dreamed you would be." Alexander smirked, "this journal was in her room, but the writing in it is not her own. I thought perhaps you might find it useful in your search for her. It may have a clue to where she would hide."

Cain took the small book, and looked up, "My dear boy this may be the best thing that's happened all week. Perhaps it's time to see if we can't reunite you with your _amore._" Alexander sneered at the last word but chuckled anyways. Cain smiled, the boy was a last minutre addition to his plans but with his hatred of his assassin bloodline, swaying his view had been much to easy. Now all he had to do was find his niece and soon, everything would be as it should have been years ago.

**Back to the present day at the villa**

Gabriela awoke in the middle of the night, looking around the room. She sighed, _A month, a whole month and no word from Alexander yet. Azzurra is worried, as am I. He had seemed very distant lately, never wanted to go for walks or have dinner together anymore. Perhaps he no longer loves me as he did?_ At this the young women shook away her thoughts, sitting up. Across the room Azzurra lay sleeping. Silently she made her way to the door and closed it softly as she left. She made her way down the hall and to the large, open room at the front of the building. As carefully as possible she made her way to the door and made her way out.

Little did she know that she was not the only one who couldn't sleep. Ezio was out walking the walls of the small villa, and as he got closer to the manor house, he could hear someone, a woman, speaking softly. He crept up slowly until he could see her. There in the back area of the yard, was a young woman, dressed in a simple white night gown, honey blonde hair waterfalling over her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and her voice carried through the air, soft, sweet and lilting slightly. Ezio began to walk up closer until he felt a twig snap under his boot. The girls eyes snapped open to reveal stormy gray irises. She turned to him and he was about to say something when she raised her arm and something flew past him. He heard a thunk in the tree next to him and looked to see a throwing knife sticking out of the trunk.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." her voice was still soft as she spoke, "I'm Gabriela, we didn't have a chance to properly meet." He smiled slightly, "You're very quiet, like you're thinking all the time." she rolled her eyes but he still saw the smile tug at the corners of her mouth. "You have a beautiful voice, what was it you were singing?" She turned to face him, "It was a lullaby my mother sang to me when I was little." she began to hum softly but slowly he could make out the words as she began to sing.

"_Lay there little bird, sound asleep_

_Though the wolf calls for you, I'll keep you safe_

_Lay there little bird, snug and warm_

_Up in the trees he can't reach you_

_Fly my little bird, sweet and soft_

_The wind blows fierce, yet you will fly_

_Fly my little bird, brave and proud_

_The wolf will chase, but never catch_

_Soar high little bird, show no fear_

_Allow yourself to sit and hear_

_Soar high little bird, don't look back_

_May the winds ever grace your nights"_

As her voice faded off with the end of the song, Ezio couldn't help but smile. "You know you are very much like a little bird. You sound soft and sweet, yet you surprise other because they underestimate you." She laughed softly, "Yes I suppose so, but I'm still not sure whether that is a compliment or not." As they turned to walk to the house again Ezio looked at her again. She was very pretty, but something about her was off. To be honest if it weren't for that tiny instinct to find out why, Ezio wouldn't have walked her to her room. "Goodnight Ezio." Gabriela said softly, and all he replied with was a nod. And as he made it back to his onw room and his own bed, her lullaby still played in his mind, lulling him to sleep.

**A/N: Okay I hope this makes up for how long it's been, I've really missed writing and I'm gonna start right away on the next chapter. Also that lullaby is my own creation, I didn't take it from anything. Review please, I love to hear from you all.**


End file.
